School Uniform
by ramen23
Summary: Some M-rated Reamy! What happens when Reagan sees Amy in her new school uniform for the first time?


**It's my first M rated fic but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"And the bass drops…...now."

I whispered it to myself as I worked on my new playlist. Amy was in my bedroom sleeping and as much as I wanted to cuddle up with her for the rest of the night, I knew I had to get this playlist done for my gig tomorrow. So here I was sitting at my computer desk in the living room, in my own little world with my headphones blasting.

I was probably an hour into my work when I start to feel hands on my shoulder. An instant smile creeps onto my face as the rest of my body shivers from the touch. And then came her lips. She placed them softly on my neck and I'm pretty sure a gasp slipped out of my own mouth but I couldn't be too sure since my music was still playing. Automatically my head leans to the side to allow her more access to my throat and she takes advantage. Her soft kisses turn to open mouth kisses. Her hands start to slide down my arms. My breathing is already faster and my eyes are shut. How this girl manages to get me to this point in less than 30 seconds is incredible. She slides her mouth from my collarbone to my ear as her hands slide back up my arms, barely grazing my chest, and she reaches for my headphones. She takes them off as she whispers, her mouth touching my ear. "Hey."

It takes me about 15 seconds to somewhat recover as my eyes drift open and my breathing steadies. "Mmm. You're great." She giggles as she lays her head on my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek.

"I know. How's your playlist coming?"

"Good. I still have some parts I need to fix and add a little at the end but I'm totally down to take a break right about now."

The suggestion in my voice is obvious. I mean, how could it not be after what she just started. I try to turn around in my seat to face her but surprisingly she's holding it so I can't. And then I feel her smirk on my cheek.

"Close your eyes."

I do what she says and wait. I didn't think it was possible but I'm even more turned on by her demand. And confidence. She doesn't show it much but God do I love it when she takes charge.

"Are they closed?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" She laughs that adorable laughs that makes me struggle to stay sitting down instead of attacking her.

"Okay keep them closed!"

I feel her position my chair so it's facing the opposite side of the room. And then she kisses me. Passionately. So passionately that a moan definitely slips out of my mouth this time and by the time I try to kiss her back, she pulls away and I almost fall. Naturally my eyes open to search for her and then widen when I find her.

Hester High just implemented a new dress code for a couple days to show their students what kids in 'normal schools' had to endure. It was to show them 'how good they had it' at their school. It was what Amy's been complaining about for the last couple of days because 'it was stupid and a waste of money.' And as much as I agreed with her, I would always tell her it was a good idea. "That's such a good experience!" "They should make dress code permanent!" That was really just my way of egging her on because I loved it when she would argue back. Pouty, angry Amy was super sexy Amy.

No. Wait. Amy in a school uniform was super sexy Amy. Holy shit. I know my jaw dropped. I was 100 percent sure of that. And I was also aware that I was staring at her body extremely hungrily. There was no denying that. But I didn't care. She had on some black knee high socks that came right to the bottom of her knees. And then there was her bare skin. I greedily followed her legs up, wanting nothing more than to do the same with my hands. And then there was her green skirt. There was nothing slutty or suggestive about it except for the fact that she rolled it up at the top once or twice more than she normally would. I knew that was just for me. The skirt came to about half way up her thighs, making her already long legs look like they could go on for days. And then there was the blouse. Just a white button up shirt that was tucked into the skirt. It fit her body tight, showing her curves and flat stomach. And just like the skirt, there were a couple buttons that were loose showing just the right amount of cleavage because she knew I would be looking. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun with just a couple strands hanging down to her face. I realized I must have been staring way to long once I noticed the smirk that was already formed on her face.

I start to feel the blood rush to my face as I look for something to say. Something to describe how damn good she looks in that uniform. But then she starts to walk towards me and whatever train of thought I was working on is gone. She walks right up to me and leans in to kiss me stopping about an inch from my face. My eyes flutter between her gorgeous green eyes and her lips and I close the gap. I kiss her just as passionately as she kissed me and grab her face to pull her in closer. I feel her smile on my lips as she playfully bites down on my lower lip pulling it towards her forcing me to moan into her mouth. I pull her in again as I slip my tongue into her mouth, needing to taste more of her. She moves her tongue into rhythm with mine allowing me to take control as she runs her hands up my thighs. Soon she moves to sit on top of me, straddling my legs and I instantly become aware that she is wearing a skirt.

My hands go to her lower back and I slide them down the sides of her leg, struggling to stop myself from reaching up her thighs once they make contact with her bare skin. I squeeze her thighs, making her breath hitch a little and slide my hands further down to her knees. Not long after, my restraint wears out and I slowly run my hands back up her thigh, not stopping when they reach under her skirt. I feel her skirt ride up with my hands as I feel myself getting wetter with anticipation. She breaks our kiss to grab my hands right before they reach her panties. Raising my hands off of her body, she looks at me with a small smirk.

"So I take it you like the uniform?"

I know she only asks me this to tease me. To prolong whatever I had planned. She knew it was killing me. That was made obvious from the gleam in her eyes and the grin that would not leave her panting lips. This was what happened when Amy gained her confidence and took charge. Unbelievably sexy and the biggest fucking tease ever. But I loved it. And I knew she was so close to cracking.

"You want to find out how much?" I ask as I force my hands onto her waist. She's still holding me but she knows I'm stronger. And right now, I'm desperate.

She bites her bottom lip and tilts her head. Letting go of my hands, she says, "I think I have an idea."

That's when she moves her hands to the top of her blouse. Obviously my eyes follow and fall onto her cleavage. She starts to unbutton the rest of her blouse, painstakingly slowly, showing more and more of her chest. At this point, the only thing I'm proud of myself for is not _actually_ drooling. I guess I never really realized how much a schoolgirl uniform was a fantasy of mine. Amy gets to the bottom of her blouse and takes it off, fully revealing the black bra she has on. And I can't take it anymore. I grab her face, pulling her in, and kissing her as much as I could. Finally she gives in and lets me have her the way I want. She kisses me back fully and tangles her hands in my hair, rolling her hips as she comes closer to me.

I break our kiss to reach her neck, placing open mouth kisses all along from her ear, to her neck, to her collarbone, to her chest, spending extra time on her pulse point because I know just how much that drives her crazy. And to my satisfaction, her moans are already husky with desire. I move my hands to slide from the bottom of her thighs up towards her panties again, slowly dragging my nails along her thighs. Her breath hitches and about three seconds after so does mine. I stop kissing her neck and pull back to look at her, my eyes shocked but full of desire. As my hands reach her bare ass, I realize she has no panties on and I feel myself get wetter than I already was. She has a small smile on her face but I can tell she was kind of nervous. She is the only girl who can be so damn adorable and sexy at the same time. Once I return the smirk, she leans in to kiss me again.

I grab her ass and I pull her closer to me and she moves to take my t shirt off, forcing us to break our kiss and remove my hands from under her skirt. But it only takes me less than two seconds to resume to both of those positions. My kisses move from her mouth down her neck and right before I reach her breasts, she reaches back to undo her bra allowing me to take advantage. Her head falls back and she lets out a deep moan when my tongue reaches her nipple and I start to suck on her breasts. I feel her hands on the back of my head and she pulls my face more into her and I can't help but to smirk and glance up at her, sucking just a bit harder. She rolls her hips on me and I move my hand towards her front, lightly up and down her sex. Once I touch her clit, she moans and her hands grab my hair, pulling me softly. I lean my head back so she can kiss me and I keep rubbing her clit with more and more pressure. I can feel her getting wetter, her grip tightening as she rolls her hips more and more so I slip two fingers inside of her and start to fuck her, curling my fingers. Her moans are mixed with panting, her hands pull hard at my hair, and her walls start to tighten around my fingers and she reaches her climax.

"Fuuuuccckkk Rae." She smiles as she leans her head on my forehead with her eyes closed, still trying to catch her breath.

I can't help but to smirk. "Mmm I'm not done with you Shrimps."

Her eyes open just a fraction before my lips are on hers and my hands are on her ass again. A small gasp escapes her lips and she kisses me back as I move to stand up. I carry her, grabbing her ass, and she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I push her onto the wall and slip my tongue into her mouth and force her head back onto the wall. Her hands grab at the base of my neck and she responds, making me moan into the kiss.

Walking her over to the couch, I squeeze her ass before I lay her down and crawl on top of her, still making out with her. My hands slide up her body, feeling her curves until I reach her breasts and I move down to start kissing them. I feel her watching me as I take turns with each one giving them more than enough attention, kissing, sucking, and nibbling just a bit to tease her. Her moans echo throughout the room making me wetter with each passing minute.

As I start to lick down her stomach, I look up at her and our eyes meet, both full of desire. I lick down to her waist, right above the skirt, before I slide my hands from her thighs up to her waist, bringing her skirt up with them. Lowering my head, I watch as Amy's eyes flutter and her head falls back when she feels my breath on her. It was a gorgeous sight in front of me. A naked Amy in nothing but a skirt that was already pushed up her thighs. How in the hell did I get so lucky?

I reached my tongue out and slowly ran it up her vagina, stopping right before her clit. She was so wet and she tasted so good, I couldn't help but let out a moan of my own. "Mmm. Baby you taste so good." I knew the vibrations of my voice would add to the pleasure and was reassured when she let out a loud moan. Her hips bucked and she grabbed onto my hair again, pulling me closer. I ran my tongue along her vagina again and worked my way to her clit, lightly sucking on it. Flicking her clit with my tongue and circling around her vagina, Amy's hips started to move and her moans were nonstop. I felt myself getting wetter and reached up with one hand to run my hand along her stomach and playing with her breasts. With my other hand, I slipped two fingers inside of her and started sucking and playing with her clit. Her moans became mixed versions of "Fuck Rae's" "Oh yeah's" and she was panting as her her hips got higher and higher. The faster I fucked her, the louder her moaned until she screamed and came all over my hand and tongue causing me to reach my own high and cum with her. As her body slowed, so did I. I pushed my fingers inside a few more times and sucked up the orgasm that came out of her prolonging it for a few more seconds. As she finally came down, I cleaned her up a few more times before I kissed my way up her body, again stopping at her breasts and neck. Both of us breathless and satisfied, I looked down at her with my signature smirk.

"There's no way you're ever leaving this apartment in that uniform."


End file.
